In the air
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Another AU for our beautiful Stendan. A one shot.


** In the air :)**

Ste hay was feeling excited, really excited. He had recently passed all his exams and training and today was going to be the first time for him to fly a plane, well nearly, he is what is known as first officer or commonly known as co-pilot. He didn't care though everyone had to start somewhere. Getting through collage and flight training by working multiple jobs, getting loans and reducing his living expenses had finally paid off and he couldn't be happier. He arrived early. Not only did he want to make a good impression but the pilots had to sign in an hour before the flight anyway. Due to the fact that he hadn't met his captain yet, he thought that being early would also go in his favour.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that he was about to see, as there stood before him was the most handsome man that he had ever seen….his captain. He looked stunning in his tailored double breast black jacket, trousers and hat to match, the uniform was the same as his, but somehow it fitted him better. He looked tall in his uniform, strong, muscular and very sexy. It was definitely made for him. From what he could see his eyes were blue and he had the most striking moustache, he wondered at the moment what it would be like to kiss him, to have the hair of his tash brush against his skin, no doubt it would tickle. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. However, Ste's excitement had quickly turned in to something else now, anxiety, desire, admiration, lust. He quickly pulled himself together and walked over to him to introduce himself.

"Hiya I'm Ste, your co-pilot"

Ste felt hot under his collar, he was even better looking up close. He put his hand out to shake the captain's hand.

"Hello, I'm Brendan, nice to meet ye"

Brendan took his hand and shook it strongly; he could not ignore the initial attraction to the younger man. He was extremely beautiful; in fact Brendan had never seen a man more beautiful. He was slim but perfectly toned; his skin was tanned and glowing. He obviously enjoyed the sun. His piercing blue eyes and long eye lashes were like nothing he had ever seen before. Even though they had only just met, neither one could deny the overwhelming chemistry that they shared.

"So I believe this is ye first flight?" asked Brendan, finally letting go of Ste's hand.

"Yeah I'm dead excited me"

And he was, even more so now he had a hot captain to look at.

"Well just make sure you're not too excited, we have a plane to fly ye know. Are ye ready?"

"I'm ready" he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Brendan smiled at the boy's foolish grin and led him on to the plane. After all the checks and settling in both pilot's took their seats in the cockpit.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; we would like to welcome ye aboard Virgin Atlantic Airways. Flight duration is around ten hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Once again we thank ye for choosing to fly with us and we hope ye enjoy your flight"

Ste was blown away by him, he oozed confidence and character and he found his Irish accent a turn on, he could listen to him speak all day. He was glad that he was getting to spend at least the next twelve hours with him. The take-off was smooth and once high up in the air Brendan had already given Ste his first order.

"Mine's black no sugar….please"

Ste was taken aback; he didn't know what he meant at first.

"Oh right, you want me to get you a coffee?"

"Nothing gets past ye does it Steven?"

Ste found him irresistible, even when he was being sarcastic.

"I didn't say my name was Steven"

"Well that is ye name isn't it?

"Yeah but everyone calls me Ste"

Not me Steven, I'm your captain and I give the orders okay?"

"Yes captain!" chuckled Ste, anything you say.

Ste left the cockpit to make Brendan and himself a drink.

"Here you go one black coffee"

Ste handed Brendan his coffee and sat back down in his seat, watching Brendan as he took a sip of his drink. How was it that he even made drinking a drink look hot? The next few hours were spent talking about different experiences that Brendan had during his years as a first officer. Ste was only too eager to hear them; it kind of made him feel better about being new to the game.

"So are ye married, kids?" Brendan asked, totally changing the subject.

"No not me, married that is. I have kids though one girl and one boy"

"Are ye still with their ma?"

Ste burst out laughing.

"No! We are good friends though. Women they are not really my thing anymore, if you get what I mean?"

Ste turned away from Brendan, worried, scared that he had said the wrong thing. Feeling so comfortable in his company, he had forgotten that they didn't really know each other and that telling him he liked men could be one of the worst mistakes, especially career wise.

"I do Steven….only too well"

The conversation went silent after that but it wasn't awkward between them, it was just they were starting to realize that they had a lot in common, that and the fact that they were both struggling to suppress the urge to touch one another.

"Steven, go and lock the door!"

"Why do you want me to lock the door?"

"Just do it captains orders…remember?"

Ste got up and locked the door and nervously made his way back to his seat. He sat down and noticed that Brendan had put the plane on autopilot. He watched as he took off his hat and jacket and relaxed in to the chair.

"Come here Steven" Brendan said seductively.

Ste looked on totally shocked, he felt a spark between them yes, but he never saw this coming, not for one second.

"I said come here" repeated Brendan with a little less patience this time.

Ste made his way over to him, carefully trying not to touch any buttons and Brendan patted his legs, gesturing Ste to sit down on his lap. Once sat down, Brendan took off Ste's hat and threw it on to the floor; he took off his jacket, tie and shirt and admired the smooth tanned body that was now visible to him.

"Mmm… not just a pretty face Steven"

With lust weighing heavy in his eyes, Brendan watched as Ste began gently biting on his own lip, he sent Brendan over the edge doing this and he could no longer contain the feelings that were burning inside of him. He grabbed Ste by the back of the head and brought him in for a powerful kiss, one that would leave him begging for more. Brendan ran his hand all over Ste's chest and tried desperately pulling him in closer with the other hand. Which of course was pointless as they bodies were already as close as they could be. Brendan broke their kiss telling Ste to get off his lap and stand up, still eyeing him up though.

"Strip" said Brendan sternly.

He couldn't get enough of this beautiful sight; he took in every part of him. It was only when he was completely naked that he started to take his own clothes off. Brendan went over to Ste and began kissing him again, their hands all over one another, both feeling each other's hardness.

"Lay down Steven"

Ste did as he was told and waited for Brendan's next move. Brendan joined him on the floor, it wasn't the most comfy place in the world and they had very little room but it was all they had. Brendan stroked, touched, licked and kissed every part of Ste's soft skin, the effect this boy had on him was unbelievable. He was even breaking the rules by doing this, putting his career on the line, but in his eyes Steven was worth it. He sucked on Ste's hard throbbing cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world and to him it was, he didn't stop until he got the ultimate prize, that being his warm juices running down his throat. Brendan was hard and ready to explore Ste further; he didn't just want to be inside him now, he needed to be. Brendan opened Ste's legs so that he could see his hole, he put his fingers in his mouth making them wet with saliva.

"You ready for me Steven?"

He had never seen anyone look so ready in his life, god he was so bloody sexy. He eased his fingers into Ste, thrusting them in and out, gently at first, but he could tell that wasn't enough for him so he began fucking him with his fingers more furiously.

"I want you Brendan….just you"

Brendan pulled out his fingers and sat up so that he was knelt on his knees. He pulled Ste's legs, lifting him up slightly so that access to him was easier to gain. Once inside Ste he lost all control. He felt so good, warm and tight and he was definitely one hundred per cent made for him. It was desperate and frantic but it was also amazing and intense and they both felt bonded, joined securely to each other, both of them knowing that nothing or no one would break that now. Afterwards they lay together for a little while, hot, sticky and breathless, neither one really wanting to move.

"I suppose we'd better resume our positions" said Brendan sadly.

They got dressed, straightened themselves out, unlocked the door and returned to their seats. Brendan reached his hand over to Ste's giving it a quick squeeze before turning off the autopilot feature. Ste smiled, he was totally mesmerised by Brendan and after being fucked like that, rightly so. As for Brendan he knew that looking at the beautiful boy next to him that he would become an important part of his life, that already he was feeling things that he had never felt before. He knew that Steven was different, that he was special; he knew that they would more than likely become joined at the hip from now on and more importantly by the way he was feeling right now, he knew that love was in the air.

**Please review xxxxx**


End file.
